It's Complicated
by Little Laughssassin
Summary: Crushes are called crushes for a reason, and unfortunately, Edd is learning the hard way that sometimes no book or lesson can prepare you for the emotional bombardment you will go through when you like your best friend. Nat swears he won't to spill his secret, but how long will he really be able to last in silence when Kevin begins to take a sudden jealous interest on the sockhead?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ I liiiiiiiive! Hello dear readers, I know I've been completely M.I.A, but, I went on vacation before the summer semester started and went through kind of an emotional rut for a while and I just isolated myself for a while and just really didn't feel like doing anything. I've also been lacking a lot of inspiration, but, I'm back to normal (or as normal as I can be) and I'm trying to write again! Unfortunately, I don't feel like continuing ChangED With The Seasons...I'm not happy with the story, I don't like how it's flowing...I feel no inspiration to keep on going... Sorry guys.

But at least you get this new story, which I have planned more thoroughly so far, and I'm more comfortable writing this one. Enjoy, and again, sorry about CWTS!

Tumblr: little - laughssassin tumblr . com  
Nat belongs to the awesome c2ndy2c1d

* * *

_**Ch 1: The Chip On My Shoulder**_

Having feelings for someone isn't nearly as fun as it should be, especially when that someone happens to be one of your best friends, and to make matters worse, knowing said friend has no interest in you.

Then why don't you just stop?

This was something Edd wondered nearly everyday for the past year and a half; he wondered why even though he knew better than to just hold on to false hopes, he knew better than to go against facts. Yet here he was, pushing away those darn feelings to the very deepest corners of his heart and mind as he sat in the school cafeteria for lunch with his 2 best friends.

"Earth….double…hello?"

The room went into focus again, and his friend's voice brought him back to his surroundings.

"P-pardon?"

"I said, 'Earth to Double D, hello?'"

"Oh, forgive me Eddy, it seems my mind went somewhere else…"

"Yeah well it's been doing that a little too often. Last time you helped me with math homework you even got a question wrong." Eddy shook his head, "Jesus, what's with you lately?"

Well obviously he couldn't tell _him_ the truth…or anyone for that matter. "I'm probably just exhausted from school and extracurriculars and such…not to worry!"

"Maybe Double D's just a vampire and he's running low on blood and because it's daytime he is losing energy and slowly dying and he needs to find a victim soon before he turns into a bat monster and brings chaos from the Nightosphere to the Earth!" Exclaimed Ed, making fake fangs with 2 of his lunch's French fries.

Eddy rolled his eyes and chuckled, smacking the back of Ed's head and making him drop the fries, "Didn't we already prove Double D wasn't a vampire like 7 years ago?"

"But Eddy, it could've happened in those 7 years!" Ed gasped dramatically.

Double D laughed, "Ed, I assure you I do not feel the need for blood, nor chaos, nor do I have an extreme aversion to sunlight. You know I like the warmth."

"Yeah, Double D and chaos go together like Kevin and an A in school." Eddy laughed, but it was cut short by a loud _thwack_ to the head by a football. It bounced off his head and wobbled over to Edd who was sitting next to him, and clumsily caught it.

"Oh dear…"

"I heard that you little shit." Came an irritated voice from behind them. The 3 Eds turned around to see Kevin walking closer to their table with an annoyed look pointed straight at the back of Eddy's head.

"Language…"

"Hiya Kevin!" Ed joined the football team 3 years ago, and proved himself to be a very valuable player thanks to his brute strength and willingness to follow the coach's orders. At first Kevin wanted nothing to do with it, and was greatly (and openly) opposed to an Ed being part of the team. He didn't hate Ed, but sometimes he still found the tall boy very annoying; but he quickly learned to accept him and deal with him as a teammate.

"Sup."

"And to think I was having such a wonderful day…" Eddy turned around to face the red head and glared up at him, "And then _you_ had to show up." He said sourly.

Kevin tch'd and turned to Edd, who was still holding onto the football, "Uh…can I get that back now?"

"Hmm? O-oh! Yes, here." Double D quickly handed him the football, but immediately went to inspect the back of his friend's head.

"He's fine Double Dork, no harm done."

"A blow to the head could cause a serious concussion, Kevin."

"It's just a football."

"Which _you_ threw."

"…Heh, yeah…I _do_ have a pretty good arm huh?"

Double D furrowed his brows at the redhead, "…that was not a compliment." '_More of an accusation really…'_

Eddy flailed a hand to get his friend to back off, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Hah, pleaassee… that throw was WEAK. I'm fine Double D, stop mothering me."

Edd sighed, "Very well."

"Oh really? Well, don't worry Skipper; next time I'll be sure not to disappoint you with the hit."

"How you manage to get any points baffles me." Taunted Eddy.

"You want me to use you as a tackling practice dummy?"

"Oh please, you wouldn't even be able to tackle down my grandma."

"I bet your grandma has more muscle on her right arm than you do in your whole little body."

"At least I got the brains to go with my looks."

"So you're saying you're dumb AND ugly?"

"I wasn't talking about _you_ Shovelchin"

"CEASE YOUR BICKERING!" Protested the smart Ed, "You are both 17 year-olds, soon to be young adults; at least try to act your age. You're nearly college men for crying out loud!"

Both boys huffed but stop their silly argument. "Whatever," Said Kevin, "I have better things to do than waste my breath on pipsqueak and get lectured by the king of nerds. Later, DORKS." The redhead turned around and quickly walked away and over to where his friends were seating near the back of the big room.

Eddy glared after the redhead, scoffing as he turned back around to face his friends. Edd sighed and relaxed back into his seat, while Ed just happily continued eating the mush of food they were serving in the cafeteria that day.

* * *

During third period after lunch Edd stared blankly out the window; simply staring at the orange tinted foliage just outside his reach. The crunchy dead leaves littered the pavement and as the cool autumn breeze blew threw the trees it shook some more leaves, which fell twirling to the ground below. Edd liked autumn; he liked pumpkin season, Halloween, the earthy flavors and colors of the season; he liked stepping on crunchy leaves and walking through the little forest-like area near the cul-de-sac where the creak was. He enjoyed wearing his favorite jackets when he went out with his friends; when he'd talk and laugh with E-'_oh…oh nono. Eddward Marion Vincent you stop that train of thought this instance! You are in a learning environment and learn you will!...gah!'_

When Edd looked down to his notebook his eyes widened at the realization he had started doodling tiny little hearts on the top right corner of the paper. '_Oh how embarrassing!'_ he quickly took the eraser from his pencil case and began to carefully erase the markings (One of his _biggest_ pet peeves being when the paper crinkles as you try erasing something on it).

"I saw that." Said a voice behind Edd, causing him to jolt in place. The beanie-clad boy slightly turned his head around only to be met with a smirking Nat leaning forward towards him.

"S-saw what?" He asked innocently.

"Oh don't be like that Double Cutie. C'mon! Tell papa Nat aaallll about it!" Nat grew a cheshire-like smile as he placed his elbows on his desk and intertwined his fingers under his chin, "Who's the lucky gal, hmm?"

"It's no one, that was nothing. Now, please let me get back to work."

"Pweaassee? It's not everyday Mr. Science starts doodling cute little hearts on his work."

"I-I, it's nothing! Really, Nathan, please."

"Oi!" A new voice joined in, another jock Double D knew of from the football team who was seating on the individual desk next to Nat, "What are you doing talking to the nerd? You'll get loser cooties all over you." He snickered. Edd turned back around and pouted in annoyance.

Nat was silent for a second, but his gaze quickly turned icy as he spoke to the other man, "Oh bite me, Ricky…actually, no, keep your douche bouche* away from moi. And don't call him a loser, he's my friend."

*Bouche = mouth (French)

Ricky cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, "Your friend? Sure, whatevs." He answered, as if what Nat had just told him about being friends with Edd was complete bullshit just for the sake of shutting him up. Nat sighed threw his nose, but went back to his usual state as he spoke to Edd once again.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me who it is if you really don't want to…buuuuuuttttt at least talk to me about it; maybe I could help you!"

Edd was about to once again implore that he let him be, but something in his system stopped his mouth from uttering the words. Nat was definitely a lot more knowledgeable in this area, and he was growing tired of keeping it a complete secret from everyone; it's like he needed to at least get some of this weight off his shoulder and share his knowledge and feelings with someone else…but…Nathan?...Could he really trust him?

"I don't know…" Was all he could say, and, it was the truth; he didn't know if he should really talk to Nat about it. No one knew he liked Eddy, hell, no one even knew he was bisexual.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Spoke the teal haired boy as he made an X shape across his heart with right finger, "that I won't tell anyone anything."

Edd thought about it for another moment, "Why are you even this interested?"

"Cuz you're my friend!" Nat said simply. That wasn't a lie either, ever since their sophomore year 2 years ago, when they had Biology together, Nat and Edd had begun a sort of slowly-but-surely-blooming friendship. It wasn't anywhere near the level of his friendship with the other 2 Eds, but, he was comfortable enough with Nat…well…as comfortable as one could be with the eccentric male.

"Plus, like I said earlier, it's not everyday you of all people starts doodling hearts on lecture notes, which makes me believe that this must kinda be eating you up inside." He added. Edd knew he meant well…and it _would_ be nice to have someone to talk to…

"…Very well…if you really wish to, we can talk afterschool."

"Perfect! I'll text you and we can meet up by the school flag." Nat smiled; Edd nodded and gave him a small smile in return. He turned around and looked out the window again; he was very nervous to talk to Nat, but also… excited? Relieved? Yes…that was it: _Relieved_.

* * *

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the schoolday. Nat swiftly got out of his desk, walking behind Kevin who was just finishing getting his backpack ready to leave.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" The redhead asked, standing up from his chair and swinging his backpack over one shoulder.

"I'm meeting Double Cutie soon." The teal-haired boy said matter-of-factly, as if it was a completely normal thing for the two of them to hang out, which really, it wasn't, and that made Kevin look at his friend curiously.

"Wait what? Double Dork? Why?"

"Oh, just, talkin and hangin…hangin and talkin." He shrugged, "There's no football practice today anyway so it's fine!"

"Uh…sure…but…Double Dork? Really?" Kevin crinkled his nose as he asked the question.

"Yes, Double D. Geez why do I feel like I'm meeting up with some kind of psycho convict? You're the second person who talk shit about it."

"Second? Who was the first?...Hey! I'm not talking shit! It's just…unusual that's all." Kevin retorted defensively.

"Ricky," Nat rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'll text you later kay?" He said, not even waiting for Kevin's reply as he quickly walked out of the classroom and made his way to Edd. Once outside he texted Edd to let him know he was there, and just as he pressed send and looked up, he saw the boy already standing by the flag. '_How punctual…then again, I shouldn't be surprised._' Nat smiled to himself. "Hiya D!"

"Hello Nathan." Edd smiled, "Uhm…where do you wish to talk?"

"Let's just walk by the nearby park; it's a good middle ground between your place an mine. Edd nodded and off they went.

At first they walked in silence, neither of them really knowing how or where to start the conversation. Edd tried racking his brain for the right explanation as he listened to the crunching noise the leaves made under his boots as they began to enter the Peach Creek Park.

"Soo…" Nat began, breaking Edd from his inner thoughts and making the boy look just slightly up at him. "Those little hearts…who were they for? Is she cute? Is she hot? Ooooh, I bet she's the hot-librarian type! Perfect for you!" He said with a wink.

Edd blushed and quickly shook his head at Nat's words, "Nathan, no. I don't…she-uhh…" Well…might as well say it now, "…_he_ is not at all the librarian type…far from it actually."

Nat stopped walking, eyes wide with realization as he stared at the back of Edd's head, "I'm sorry, what? Did you say…_he_?"

Edd stopped walking now too, but didn't dare to look back at his friend, "Y-yes…"

"Oh…I see…hmm…in that case…how big is he?" Nat said with a devious smirk.

"W-WHAT? Wait…y-you don't care that i-it's a _boy_ I am interested in?"

"Dude…I'm pansexual for fucks sake…"

"Language please, and…I didn't know…actually." Edd said shyly, looking down at his feet; man, did he feel stupid about his nerves now.

Nat laughed and swung an arm around the boy, "D, even if I wasn't pan, I still wouldn't care…but, since when did you bat for the other team?"

"Actually Nathan, I'm bisexual, and…I guess I began to notice my attraction for men about…a year and a half ago?"

"Ah, somewhat recent then…aaaand how long has it been since you found Mr. Dream Boat?"

Edd laughed; Eddy? Mr. Dream Boat? As much as he liked his best friend, the title sounded quite silly to him. "A year and a half ago…heh." The blush crept back into his cheeks."

Nat squeezed him harder against him, "Oh how totally adorable! Does he know? Have you confesed? You _are _going to confess, right?!"

"I don't know…part of me wishes to tell him how I feel of course, but, another big part of me fears what may happen if he doesn't understand and or reject me…it might change everything…" Edd said sadly.

"He doesn't know you're bi?"

"He might suspect it by now, but I have not told him myself."

"Well…you've been crushing on this dude since forever ago, so I do think it's time you do something about it! Are you two good friends?"

Edd gulped, "Oh, I suppose you could say that…"

"Then as a friend he should be able to understand and accept you, even if he doesn't like you back! Go for it!"

"But Nathan…I'm also quite sure that he is strictly heterosexual. Always has been and still is."

Nat slanted his lips as he thought about what to say, "Doesn't matter. You're feelings are real, and they're valuable. Even if he doesn't accept your feelings, at least you got it out of your system; and if he does turn into a bitch, just call papa Nat, and I'll make sure he gon die like a bitch!"

"I do certainly hope that won't be necessary." Chuckled Edd, then he sighed, "You really think I should do it?"

"100%!"

Edd closed his eyes momentarily as the continued walking through the park, taking in the soothing feeling of autumn around him; he opened his eyes, and spoke,

"Alright, I will talk to him tomorrow." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_Aaaaaaan here I am giving you lovely readers chapter 2 for the soul. Enjoy! and thank you for your likes / follows / and reviews! I really enjoy reading them. Also, once again, I'm honestly sorry about discontinuing CWTS, I did get some comments saying to please continue and that they're said I'm stopping the story, but, I honestly do not want to keep writing it I wasn't happy with it all, so, sorry again!

Anyways, hope you enjoy this feels chapter!

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d

Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com

* * *

_**Ch. 2: What Have I Done?**_

Edd's conversation with Nat played over and over again in his head as he laid awake at night. He simply stared at his bare, white ceiling in the dark as he thought about what to say, what to do, and what could possibly happen. He was a worrier, and he knew it, but it was also in his nature to plan, to think.

He turned to his right and sighed deeply, '_What do I even tell him?... Greetings Eddy! I just wanted to inform you that I have been rather infatuated with you for the past year and a half, but I'm hoping this won't be awkward or anything!...blah!' _He turned to his left, hugging a stuffed penguin Ed had helped him win at the Peach Creek fair last summer. '_I do not wish to make it awkward…How will Eddy even react?... I don't think he has a problem with peoples' sexuality…But he is heterosexual…now, now Eddward, do not discourage yourself like this! Think of what Nathan said! Your feelings are real and valuable…I must tell him…I have kept it in for too long…and even if he does reject me at least I will finally have it out of my system.' _He buried his face against his penguin's soft fabric. To think that he would be in this emotional predicament, and to think that of all the people it could've happened with, it turned out to be Eddy, his polar opposite. It just didn't make sense, and Eddward was a man of science, of logic and facts! But this…this confused him…and it hurt him.

The longer he went without telling Eddy, the more he continued to like him, and so the heavier the chip on his shoulder got. '_Enough is enough.'_

For the entirety of the school day Edd had been acting awkward and nervous, and every time Nat kept asking him about the confession during their second period together for English it just got worse, especially when Kevin almost found out. He didn't want the redhead having one more thing to use against him or to tease him with; Edd had to admit Kevin had calmed down from his childhood years as a bully, but he was still Kevin.

* * *

"_So are you gonna do it or what?!" Nat whispered harshly, smiling at Edd._

"_I told you I would." Edd answered, trying now to get caught by their teacher while they were supposed to be working._

"_When?!"_

"_Afterschool, I think I'll ask him to come to my place or something."_

"_No! do it during lunch time!"_

"_What?!" Edd said, almost a little too loud, seeing as a few heads started turning, not really knowing where the sound came from, but they still noticed. "W-what?" he repeated a little more quietly._

_Nat snickered, "Do it at lunch time!"_

"_Do what at lunch time?" Questioned Kevin, "Nat stop bothering him before he gives you a sermon on paying attention to your own work."_

_Edd puffed his cheeks and sighed, "I would not do that! A simple 'do your work' would suffice thank you very much."_

_Nat pouted, "I wasn't bothering him Keeevvv, and stay out of this! This is a private conversation between me and Double Cutie, and last time I checked you were a cutie, but not double." He smirked teasingly at his friend._

_Kevin smacked Nat lightly at the back of the head, but know that this was now a private, secret thing that was being discussed right next to him made him extremely curious. 'What are these two up to…'_

* * *

Edd was at his locker leaving his Biology book in exchange for his English books for his homework that night; he could feel his hands slightly shaking as he reached for the books and into his bag, and he could hear his heartbeat clearly in his ears. Part of him didn't understand why he was even this nervous; Eddy was his best friend whom he had known since way early in his childhood, and this should be helpful to him. Even if it didn't go well, he could be able to properly move on…but…obviously a bigger part of him hoped it went well…even if it was just wishful thinking.

He sadly looked down to his feet and sighed. Edd didn't like wishful thinking. It never ended well, like when he was younger and wished his parents would be home more often.

Suddenly his phone buzzed from inside his pocket, and he anxiously turned on the screen, but felt a lot better once he read the new text was _not_ from Eddy.

_**Nathan:**_ This is totally happening! GOOD LUCK DOUBLE CUTIE WITH A BOOTIE 3

Edd chuckled and rolled his eyes, but he was honestly thankful for Nat's support, and was glad the teal-haired boy had actually been helpful and a good person to talk to about his little secret.

He took in a deep breath and gathered his courage. This was indeed going to happen!

Edd met Eddy outside by the parking lot where the two friends drove back home in Eddy's 2002 Nissan he got as a birthday present from his parents.

"Where's Ed?" Asked the beanie-clad boy as he looked out the car window at the passing buildings. '_Thank the Lord it's a quick drive back to the cul-de-sac."_

"Sir Monobrow has football practice today remember?"

"Oh, right…" '_Thank the Lord for that too.'_ He'd talk to Ed another time soon.

They finally reached Edd's house and they exited the car, but as Edd was walking to his front door to unlock it, he realized his friend was still standing next to his car, giving him an odd look.

"Uhm, is something wrong Eddy?"

"You tell me."

"Pardon?"

"You've been acting pretty weird Double D. What's up?"

"I'll tell you once we're inside ok?"

Eddy crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow at his friend, "Just tell me heeeere."

'_Oh dear…I was really hoping this would be a lot more private…' _

Edd looked to his left and then his right, checking that they were the only ones currently outside the cul-de-sac. '_Coast is clear…very well.'_

"I must speak with you about a rather important…and personal…matter." Edd tried his best to keep eye contact, but couldn't help but to start fidgeting with his fingers.

"Alright?..."

"Eddy…uhm…We've been good friends for most of our lives now-"

"Best."

"What?"

"Best friends." Eddy smirked.

Edd smiled fondly, "Ahah, yes, _best_ friends. You and Ed have been like brothers to me, but, well…There are things that I have not come clean about to the both of you."

His friend's face became serious, "Is something wrong? Are you sick? Are you moving? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU'RE MOVING AWAY YOU ASSHOLE?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT, NOW PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" Edd sighed and cleared his throat, "Now…I just wanted to tell you that…well…first of all… I'm bisexual."

Eddy rose his eyebrows into a surprised look, and shortly after started to snicker, but quickly stopped once he saw the annoyed and hurt look on Edd's face. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that Double D! I mean…yeah I was kinda getting that vibe from you, yknow? But to actually hear it coming from you, heh, guess my intuition was right! I still got that brilliant sixth sense!"

Edd couldn't help but laugh a little, he felt weird over what Eddy had said that he was getting a "vibe" but he was more than glad that his friend didn't seem to have any issues regarding his sexuality.

"Wait, you said "first of all" right? So there's more?"

Edd's laughter died out in a split second, and he bit his lower lip before speaking, "Yes, there is actually. Now, I don't know how you will react to this, and I am honestly hoping you don't make this a big deal. I _truly_ do not wish for this to affect our friendship in any way shape or form!"

"Dude! Just calm down and spill it out, how bad can it be?"

"I like you."

Silence engulfed them for what seemed like eternity. The breeze was gone. The cul-de-sac seemed deserted. It was like a sudden spotlight had come on over Double D and was keeping him frozen in place. Eddy's face was unreadable, and not a sound escaped from him either.

"E-Eddy?"

"Wow…"

"Like I said, please do not make a big deal out of-"

"How long?"

"…About…a year and a half now?"

"Year and a half?!"

"I'm sorry?"

"No, no, don't apologize. Don't. I'm sorry." Eddy sighed and looked down, rubbing his face as he did so.

'_I knew this was going to happen.'_

"Eddy. I'm sorry, please forget I said anything."

"How am I supposed to forget something like that?" Eddy's voice was quiet and his hand still covered his face. "Why are you telling me this?..."

"Pardon? Why not?" Edd asked somewhat harshly.

"Because you know I don't like you like that. You know I don't like _any_ _guy_ like that. You know who I like, you know it's not you, and you know it's not a _guy_."

That hurt Edd like 3 daggers of rejection all at once. He swallowed the new lump in his throat and spoke softly, "Forgive me Eddy. How unthoughtful of me." He said sourly. A simple "No, I'm sorry" would've been more than enough. He felt exhausted now, and just wished to go to his bed. '_Never do wishful thinking Eddward. Never."_

Eddy looked up at his friend right after he stopped talking, but the look on his face was one of confusion, and even guilt. "I-no. I'm sorr. I…I'm going home." He quickly entered his car in a flustered state and drove off deeper into the cul-de-sac without so much as a goodbye, leaving Edd still frozen in place, trying to hold back fresh tears. '_Now you've done it Eddward. You should've never said anything. You should've just let these feelings die…It would've been better this way. It always is. School is your main priority right now; love can wait._

He sniffled and wiped his sleeved arm over his eyes. He was trying so hard to contain his feelings, but the pain of the heartache and especially the thought that he might've ruined his friendship with Eddy was even more unbearable.

Unbeknownst to the two men, a certain redhead had witnessed the whole event from his house across the street to Edd's. He had football practice that afternoon, but because of a dentist appointment he had to skip it. When he came home he found the boys talking and it seemed it to be quite serious since neither at them had even turned at the sound of the roaring of his motorcycle or even noticed his presence. Kevin remembered that weird moment during class and Nat and Edd's "private conversation" and judging by the scene, his best guess was that it had to do with Eddy. His curiosity once again got the best of him, and he carefully hid behind a large bush in front of his home, straining his ear to pick up the conversation as best he could. And what he learned he _never_ would've guessed. Not only was Double D, the cul-de-sac-genius and king of Dorks bisexual, but he liked _Eddy_ of all fucking people. Kevin had nothing against his sexual preference, it was his crush that he had so much trouble comprehending. '_Oh man, this is SO WEIRD.'_ He thought to himself, scrunching his nose in disgust at anyone having feelings for Eddy.

And it was his curiosity that kept him watching till the very end, and he could see the hurt in Edd's face. He waited till the boy finally walked inside his home and closed the door before moving away from the bush and dusting off his pants. Kevin was going to just turn on his heel and walk up to his own room, but something stopped him…pity perhaps? It could be; Kevin had gone through some heartache before with Nazz. He knew it hurt. He couldn't imagine how Edd must be feeling after confessing to his long time friend who isn't even into guys. Something, made him turn on his heel over to Edd's house instead.

'_What am I even doing here…He'll be all what the fuck are you doing here?...except without the swearing…ugh.' _ He knocked twice on the door and waited for it to be opened. '_He probably won't even answer. He's probably already in his room with a bucket of ice-cream crying himself to sleep. Nobody wants to talk to people after a rejection.' _But just then, the door opened to reveal a sniffling, pink-eyed Edd.

"Oh, Kevin…How may I help you?" He could tell Edd was trying hard to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I uhh…I just…came to see how you were doing."

Edd gave Kevin a very confused stare, "I've been better I suppose…but…_why_ are you checking up on me? Did something happen I am not aware of?"

"Uhm…I uhh…I might've…maybe…seen what happened… with Eddy."

Edd's eyes widened and his face flushed a deep red, "Oh. Please do not speak of this to anyone. And I implore you don't use it against me…please…good day." Edd was trying to quickly shut the door but Kevin put his foot in the way to prevent him from doing so.

"Wait wait wait! Dork I would not use this against you I just came to see if you were ok! I may be an asshole to you sometimes but even I'm not heartless you know. Besides…I know the feel bro."

Edd looked at Kevin with a weary expression, but sighed, and let him in, "You can sit on the couch if you wish to…want a drink?"

"Water's fine, thanks."

Both boys walked in silence; Kevin sitting on the couch, looking around the unfamiliar room, and Double D walkin into the kitchen for 2 glasses of cold water from the fridge. He joined Kevin on the couch, but didn't dare make eye contact.

"So…you really won't hold this against me?" He asked weakly.

"Of course not…Double D I don't give a shit who you or anyone in this planet is into…what I _am_ confused about is _why_ Skipper of all people. I mean, he's rude, obnoxious, loud, cocky, short-tempered, annoying, I mean the list could go on and on!" Kevin said chuckling.

Edd pouted, "He may be all of those as you claim…but he is also determined, loyal, cunning, smart in his own way, and one my very dearest best friends!...Or…was, at least…I don't know…"

Kevin nodded, and took a sip of his water, "Still, I'm just saying, you could do so much better. Like…the captain of the chess club or something!"

Edd scoffed, "Michael? He does not interest me in the slightest."

"Better than grumpy Mcgrumpypants."

Edd sighed, getting a little annoyed with his surprise guest, "Eddy's still Eddy, yes…but he has gotten better, and he has matured, it's just that not many people actually take notice of him or give him the chance to prove he has changed. But I have…"

"Eddy will always be Edd. Just like you will always be you and I will always be me. People don't change that easily, especially someone like Eddy."

"Someone like Eddy?" Edd furrowed his brows at the redhead.

"If he didn't change from age 5 to age 16 then do you truly believe he has changed? Sure maybe a few improvements here and there, but if he really did change, then he wouldn't be Eddy."

"Or maybe you're just one of those people who don't give others the chance to prove themselves and simply judge them based on your own assumptions and past with the individual. Not really taking into consideration a certain thing called "growing up" or "growing out of it"."

"Or maybe some dorks just stay as stupid dorks they're whole fucking lives-HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

Edd had stood up and poured the remainder of his glass of water over Kevin's head. Kevin glared up at Edd's cold and annoyed eyes, feeling the ice even in his voice as he spoke to him, "I think it's time for you to get out."

"Fucking Christ, why did you do that!"

"Leave."

"Double D-"

" Leave. N o w."

It took a moment for Kevin to realize that his stupid mouth probably got the best of him again, and instead of comforting someone, he just ended up making it worse. '_How typical of me…shit.' _

He huffed through his nose, but did as he was told; he stood up from the couch, not even looking at Double D and exited the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

_"Idiot…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Haaaaaaaaah guess who's back for today. Yeah, so I finally finished this chapter e_e hurray. Anyways, unfortunately it'll be a few days till I start working on Ch. 4 since my final is coming up in a couple of days and I am super duper nervous about it...

_**Welp, for now, enjoy ch. 3!**_

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d

Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Can We Go Back?**_

Edd sighed as he opened his locker to retrieve his books for his next class; he was still sour over Kevin's unexpected – and in the end unwanted – visit. How could he be like that? How could he say that? How can he have such a "set-in-stone" view on people? You don't just diss someone's crush in front of them and practically say they are incapable of growth. '_If anyone is incapable of change, it's _him_'. _The sigh became an annoyed huff, and Edd accidentally closed his locker a little harder than necessary.

"Woah there Double Cutie, you're the last person I see destroying school propery."

Edd was startled by the sudden voice and turned his head to see Nathan wearing a curious smirk. "Oh, Nathan, hello…and, sorry about that…I guess I'm just in a bad mood today."

"Bad mood huh? What ha….OH MY GOD, THE CONFESSHMMPH!"

The ravenet blushed and put his hands over Nat's mouth to silence him as quickly as he could. There was absolutely no need to announce this to the student body. "Nathan, please, quiet down!" he whispered harshly.

Nat nodded and chuckled lightly as he heard Double D mutter something about the new multitude of germs on his hands as he removed them from his mouth. "My bad…but no seriously D, how'd it go?"

Edd looked to his sides, not liking the amount of people who were currently walking around them in the hallways as they exchanged classes. "I'll tell you afterschool alright? I shall call you…or something…yes."

The teal-haired boy nodded, "Sure…but…I'm guessing it didn't go well? Since you're in a bad mood and all…do correct me if I'm wrong though!" He said, somewhat hopeful that his friend's confession went well and his bad mood was due to something else. But he felt that little hope deflate and fade away as he saw Edd's expression become sad.

The smaller boy sighed, "I'm afraid you are correct; it did not go well. But that is not was is troubling me…ah!" Just then, Edd looked up and noticed the time on the clock hanging on the wall near them, "forgive me Nathan but I really must get to class, and you should too! I shall speak with you later!" He quickly scurried away, leaving Nat behind with a soft, disappointed gaze after him.

"Poor kid…I wonder what happened." He murmured.

"Was that Double D just now?"

Nat turned around and noticed Kevin now standing behind him, looking in the direction where Double D went off in. "Yeah, you just missed him, why?"

"…It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing, not with that look on your face." Nat crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation from the redhead.

"My face?" the redhead scoffed, "nothing's up with my face, that's just how I look ok? Let's just go or else we'll be late for history, and Mr. Thompson already hates me enough." And with that he simply turned on his heel and walked away. Nat squinted his eyes and wondered, '_what is going on with these 2 today…'_

* * *

Lunch could _not_ have been more awkward.

The moment Edd entered the busy cafeteria, looked over to where his friends were, and made direct eye contact with Eddy, he felt his heart wrenching and his stomach doing aggressive flips inside him. He swallowed a big lump in his throat and nervously walked over to where they were seating.

Eddy had turned his gaze down and was now staring at his sandwich as he ate it, as if everything else around him had disappeared; Ed was devouring his hamburger, happily waving at Double D with a ketchup-and-mustard-stained smile.

"Greetings Ed, E-Eddy…" his voice trailed off. He sat down slowly and carefully, as if the slightest harsh movement would make Eddy flee like a spooked deer.

"Hi." Was all that the small man offered him. He looked nervous and tense as well.

Ed looked between the 2 of them, then swallowed before speaking, "Why do I feel like I'm witnessing an invisible field surround the two of you with a murky slime that sucks the happiness out of you, like and evil parasite?"

"…What the fuck, Ed?"

"Nothing's wrong Ed, do not worry."

"Yeah, what Double D said."

Something about that made Double D's eye twitch ever so slightly. Eddy looked just as uncomfortable as he was; yet he sounded completely dismissive on what had happen. Was this his way of coping with the confession? Pretending it didn't happen and toning down the friendship levels with Double D? Well the beanie-clad boy would have none of it. He didn't want to lose his precious friend over a simple, irrational, unrequited, silly little crush!... even if it had been more than one year…

"S-so, what are you two fellas having for lunch?" He asked, attempting to hide his nerves and seem natural.

"Cheeseburger with extra cheese and extra ketchup and extra mustard! Oh, and bacon!" Ed exclaimed. Dad makes the best burgers.

"Agreed," Double D smiled softly, "Barbeques at your house have always ended with delicious results…and you, Eddy?" He turned to his friend, who was still staring blankly at his food.

Eddy shrugged, "Just a sandwich." He answered, and then continued eating.

"A-ah…" Double D looked down sadly at his lunch bag. Maybe he should try another question? Surely Eddy would let loose soon enough; so he tried again, "Are we still on for the movie marathon at Ed's this Sunday?"

"I got some really cool movies! Even The Amazing Spiderman 2!"

"Uhm, about that, I think I might pass for this Sunday. Got a lot of shit to do at home."

"But Edddyyyyyy it won't be the same if our trio is just a duet!"

"I believe the word "duo" fits in better in that sentence Ed…but in any case, he's right Eddy…a-are you sure you are unable to come?..."

"Yeah…I mean…I'll see what I can do."

Ed groaned and gave his friend a puppy-dog frown, "Pleaassee coommmee."

"I said I'll see what I can do."

"What do you have to do? Perhaps Ed and I could be of assistance so that you could finish earlier and be able to attend?"

"It's fine."

"But Eddy we-"

"It's. Fine. Double D, just leave it alone. If I can go I'll fucking go and if I can't then I fucking won't. Simple. The 2 of you don't need to stick to me like super glue anyway, geez!"

Ed looked down and nodded, then continued eating, though not as enthusiastically as before. Double D felt like screaming at Eddy for his attitude, but although he felt like this mood was all his fault, he couldn't be 100% sure, and perhaps Eddy _did _have some important matters to attend to.

"Forgive my intrusion Eddy…" He said defeatingly. He gripped tightly to his lunch-bag, as a million thoughts and emotions hurricaned through his system. He didn't want it to be like this from now on. He didn't want his friend to forever be uncomfortable with him, maybe even possibly resent him. He wanted to talk to him normally and apologize and just go back to normal. But…his feelings… Double D felt his heart being squeezed inside him again…he wished he didn't have to feel so negatively towards his own emotions. He knew crushes were a complicated matter but now he knew for certain that it wasn't worth the hastle of endangering friendships…But he really wished Eddy had reacted more calmly and tried talking about it just so they could have a definite closure…not Eddy looking at his sandwich like the school could explode any second and he wouldn't even notice and Double D hating himself for something that is natural and out of his control.

"Are you ok Double D?" The ravenet was pulled out of his thoughts when Ed's voice came through to him.

"P-pardon?"

"You look really tired…and really sad…are you ok?" Ed asked worriedly.

Eddy shifted his eyes to look at Double D, though his body did not move from its position. He did feel guilty over how he was acting, but, he just didn't know what to say; he was still in a bit of shock over what had happened and just needed some time to think on how to make things normal with the beanie-wearing boy again without utterly hurting his feelings…although, he felt like that plan was already terribly failing.

Double D closed his eyes, and suddenly jerked up from his seat, "Forgive me but I do not feel well and have lost my appetite; perhaps I need some air. I'll see you gentlemen later."

"Should we go with you?" Ed asked.

Double D tried to give him as much of a smile as he could, "No, really it's fine Ed, but thank you for your concern. Bye." He hurriedly escaped the cafeteria unaware that over at his table, Nat had been keeping an eye on him, and though he couldn't hear what was being said, he knew from the body language, looks on their faces, and Double D's reaction, that things were not going smoothly between him and Eddy.

"Nat? Hellooooo? Are you listening?" Nazz waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? What?"

"Welcome back." She chuckled, "are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Do I? Guess I was just thinking about some stuff, sorry doll." He smiled apologetically. "…Kevin what's up with ya? You look like the carton of milk just insulted your honor." Nazz turned and looked at Kevin as well once Nat spoke, agreeing that he looked off.

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine." He looked up, his direct view being that of the Ed's table, and was surprised to see the trio lacking a certain nerd. "Where's Double Dweeb?"

"He just left," Nat said, "Why? You seemed kinda interested to talk to him this morning too."

"Really?" Nazz questioned, "Do you need something from him Kev? Ooooh you probably have a project or something coming up and need to ask for help right? Don't be shy! Double D is a sweetheart, and I'm sure that if you ask _nicely"_ she put extra emphasis on the word, "he'll accept!"

"I don't need his help in anything, I just…I do gotta talk to him though…"

"Double Cutie was in a bad mood this morning…was it you?" Nat asked quickly, "Kevin what did you do to the poor little nerd?"

"Kevin." Nazz reprimanded him with a motherly tone.

"What?! I didn't do anything! _He's _the one who overreacted!"

Nat's eyebrows rose, "Overreacted? Overreacted to what?"

"I…uhm…well…"

"C'mon Kev, spill the beans."

Kevin thought about it for a moment, thinking on how to phrase the story; he suspected Nat knew about Double D and Eddy, but Nazz didn't, and he didn't think the dork would appreciate his "secret" being told by someone other than himself. "Well…yesterday…I kinda overheard a private conversation Double Dork was having in his driveway when I got home…"

"Kevin." Nazz said in accusation again, "Why did you listen in to something private? You should know better than to just eavesdrop like that!"

"I didn't know it was private until after, ok?!" He huffed in annoyance, "Anyway, the conversation didn't end well and he looked pretty bummed about it…like, _really _bummed out… I felt kinda bad for him because I was able to relate to what happened…so stupid me, went to his home to check up on him and we started talking on the couch and I attempted to cheer him up but-"

"Say no more" Nat interjected, "I think we got where this is going. You fucked up with your words and ended up making it worse."

"Kevin I've told you countless times to think before you speak." Nazz said.

"Ok, wow, there is really no need to shit on me like this ok? I fucking tried cheering the dork up and it didn't work out. Big fucking deal."

Nazz huffed, "Well you do seem to be annoyed over it; meaning you care at least a little bit that you hurt him."

Nat looked at his friend with determination in his eyes, "Kevin, listen to me and listen to me good. You are going to leave behind your dishonorable carton of milk, you will lift up that jock-ass of yours and you will march right over to Double Cutie with a booty and you will apologize!"

"I don't even know where went!"

"Then you will scope for the booty!"

"I'll just text him or something. Jesus…"

"Kevin you really should go look for him."

"What? Nazz not you too. Think about this bullshit plan for a moment; me talking to him yesterday in an attempt to cheer him up, went to shit, and now you want me to go talk to him again? Do you see what I'm getting at here?"

"Kevin, I know you, and I know that although you are saying this now, you're conscience will eat you up and you will feel guilt until you deal with it." Nazz said firmly.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, you messed up yesterday, yet here you are still moping over it today." She smirked.

"I-I'M NOT MOPING…"

"Kevin, c'mon, just apologize to the kid. That's it." Nat pleaded.

"….*sigh* alright alright, I'll go." He stood up, grabbing the empty carton of milk and throwing it in the correct recycling bin as he exited the cafeteria in search of the sad little dork. There were only about 25 minutes left for lunch, and he didn't want to spend the majority of that time simply looking for Edd and having barely enough time to talk to him, so he decided to text him and ask him where he was instead. '_This will make things a whole lot easier…'_

**To Double Dork:** Hey dork, where are you?

Over at the back field of the school, Double D sat on a small hill under a large tree which was in a somewhat distant area where not many people venture to in the field. Most people stayed closer to the school or went over to the bleachers by the football field or by the baseball field. He was thankful that the area was large enough that no one could really even notice him under the shadow of the big evergreen tree unless they really paid close attention. He was startled by the sudden buzz of his phone, but quickly went for it in his jeans pocket, hoping, ever so slightly, that perhaps it was a text from Eddy, saying he was sorry for his behavior and telling him to come back…but…no such luck. Instead, the text message he received was from none other than "Kevin?...What on Earth could _he_ want?..." He read over the text and looked at the screen curiously; indeed, what _did_ he want? Why was Kevin looking for him?

**To Kevin: **Why do you ask?

Kevin awaited for Edd to finally answer back, quickly looking at his phone the moment he felt the text arrive as he walked around the school. He read it and scoffed softly, '_so much for making things easier for me…'_

**To Double Dork: **C'mon Dork, tell me where you at. I gotta talk to ya.

**To Kevin:** I believe you said enough yesterday. Why do you wish to speak with me again?

Kevin's guilt really did return, and he bit his lip as he typed again.

**To Double Dork: **Please just tell me where you are. Seriously. I just want to apologize…in person

Edd sighed as he read the text. '_He wants to apologize to me?...and to even want to do it in person as opposed to simply texting me like I assumed he could've…Very well.'_

**To Kevin:** I'm under one of the evergreen trees by the back of the field behind our school. On the small hill.

Kevin read the text and hurried over to the back field, looking carefully for any sign of Double D as he neared the trees by the back. Sure enough, he was able to locate Edd sitting silently with his back to one of the trees, staring blankly ahead of him.

"Hey." Kevin said, panting softly as he regained his breath.

Edd turned to the voice and looked up at Kevin, "Hello Kevin."

"…Mind if I sit?"

"…No. Go ahead."

"Thanks…" The redhead sat down next to Edd, crossing his legs on the soft grass under him. A cool breeze passed through the trees, making the leaves gently rustle above them as the wind whistled. Kevin decided this was actually a pretty nice spot for relaxing, and could tell why Double D have come all the way out here.

"Listen…I'm sorry ok? I'm not good with words…and…well, I fucked up."

Edd looked at him for a moment, then gave him a small smile, "Thank you for your apology. I should also apologize for my actions I suppose…pouring my water over you was unnecessary…" Edd said, blushing slightly in embarrassment

Kevin chuckled, "Nah, I totally deserved it. Nazz says I really gotta start thinking before I speak. Should've done that yesterday." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright Kevin…what's done is done." He sighed sadly.

Kevin looked down, "Like your conversation with peepsqueak?" Edd nodded, "Double Dork, I really doubt Eddy will keep being an evasive little shit for much longer. He's probably just in shock. The 3 of you are glued to the hip." That made Edd remember the conversation with Eddy earlier in the cafeteria.

'_The 2 of you don't need to stick to me like super glue anyway, geez!'_

Edd brought his knees up and buried his face between them and his chest, hugging his knees close to him, a soft sob escaping him.

'_Oh fuck, did I fuck up __**again**__?! The hell is wrong with me." _"A-ah, Dork, c'mon, wh-what did I say this time?"

Edd shook his head, "N-nothing I just…remembered some stuff that's all." He sniffled, "F-forgive me…I seem to the one who keeps messing everything up. I messed up with Eddy, I really did. I should've never said anything to him!"

Kevin swallowed and looked around; he really wasn't good at the whole comforting thing. He looked over at Edd again; he didn't like seeing him all sad like this…it wasn't Edd. The kid was always cheerful and ready to learn. '_Ugh this really isn't my thing…Nat should've come instead…'_ he bit his lip and thought about what to do

Edd was trying really hard to hold back his tears; he didn't want to break down in front of Kevin. Suddenly he felt something go over his shoulders and it was very warm. He slightly looked up only to see a hand placed on his upper arm, the arm that the hand connected to going comfortingly over him, and the owner of said arm, looking down at the grass with furrowed brows and a faint rosy blush to his freckled cheeks. '_Kevin is…hugging…me?'_ Double D became somewhat flustered at the realization. Never in his wildest dream could he have imagined that one day Kevin would be hugging him like this…not on purpose anyway. Kevin felt warm, and the musky scent of the evergreens combined with his own. He blushed, '_Do I really look that pathetic right now that Kevin would do something like this?...'_

Suddenly Kevin spoke, "Stop being so hard on yourself over this. Eddy will get over the shock soon enough and he will go back to being his usual loud-mouthed, annoying self who fawns over your brains for his childish plans. And if not, then corner him and fucking confront him about it. You guys are friends…so…so he should act like it!"

Edd stayed quiet for a moment, then gave a small nod, making his beanie brush against Kevin's lower cheek. "Th-thank you…Kevin…"

"Mhm…" '_His hat…is pretty soft…not surprised though. He must take care of that thing like it's his life…I've never seen him without it…I'm not even sure if Ed and Eddy have…'_

Both boys stayed in silence like that, but where startled by the loud ringing of the school bell, signaling the end of their lunch period. At that moment it was as if the bell snapped something in Kevin, making him realize he was still hugging the dork, hell, he was surprised he even that to begin with. He quickly removed his arm and cleared his throat, standing up, "W-we should go now dork. Lunch is over."

The beanie-clad boy stood up and dusted his pants, hoping he didn't acquire any unwanted grass stains; he had always hated those because they could be so difficult to remove from clothing. He also swiped his back to make sure the didn't have any wood bits or dirt sticking to him from the bark of the tree. "Thank you once again Kevin. Honestly." He tried giving the redhead a smile

Kevin stared at his smiling face for a moment, then turned away towards the school, "Y-yeah, don't mention it…but seriously…just talk to him if he keeps being a little shit or you won't resolve anything. Cheer up alright?" And with that, Kevin began walking quickly back to the school, not even checking to see if Edd had moved from his spot, yet certain that he did, '_Edd would never be late for class_' he smiled softly to himself, '_what a total dork._' Sure enough he saw Eddward hurrying back into the school as fast as he could, and he remembered how warm he felt and how the hug wasn't nearly as awkward as he thought it would be.

'_Warm…and soft to…oh man, what the fuck am I even saying…I guess maybe the stupid milk was expired or some shit.' _The redhead shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts, and entered the school once again.


End file.
